A Nice Guy
by Invited-Gatecrasher
Summary: A glimpse at Angel's crush on Ponyboy, leading to fluff about Angel and Johnny. Just a play around with an odd pairing - very mild, it is Johnny after all! Long one shot.


"Ponyboy Curtis is an _idiot_!" Angel shrieked as she stomped towards her friends at lunchtime.

The girls gave each other a look; this wouldn't be the first Pony-related rant they'd heard from Angela Shepard. She could have any guy she wanted, but she was hung up on the one greaser who wasn't interested.

"What happened?" Hannah asked as she moved her school bag from a chair in the cafeteria.

Angel flung herself into the chair, her head in her arms. "I asked him to help me study for Biology."

"What a line," Hannah giggled.

"I was being serious!"

"And…" the other girl, Alicia prompted.

"He was being so nice, he said of course he'd help. So I suggested he comes round on Friday and we could study and have dinner."

"Sounds like a date," Hannah commented.

"That's what he thought," Angel said glumly.

Her friends laughed, cheering her up; it was nice to laugh about all of this, even if her cheeks were still hot from blushing.

"Go on then, what did he say exactly?" Alicia asked.

"He said what you said: 'Dinner on a Friday? That sounds a bit like a date.', so I ask if that's such a bad thing and he gets this pitying look all over his face and says, '_Angela_, we've been over this…' so I just walked away. I couldn't hear _that _talk again!"

Angela sunk lower onto the table, her friends grinned over the top of her. They'd heard all the things Ponyboy had said in the past and, taking the opportunity to rib their friend, Alicia and Hannah start whispering some of Ponyboy's previous rejections across the table. _"We're just friends." _… _"I don't look at you like that!" _… _"We've got nothing in common!"_ … _"I…."_

"Quit it, guys!" Angela yelped with exasperation. "Way to kick me when I'm down!"

There was silence for just a few seconds before the three friends burst into fits of laughter. The girls teased each other mercilessly, but it was all fun. It's why they got on so well.

"Forget him, darl'," Hannah said, pushing her pasta around her plate. "He's not worth it, he really isn't. He barely speaks!"

"Not a bad thing. He's not like the other guys around town," Angela whined as she pulled out her French homework, which was due after lunch.

"Angel! Look around, we are surrounded by socs and they are all staring at _you_."

It was true, the cafeteria was primarily where socs ate, but the girls never got any trouble, largely because the guys liked checking out Angela. Even though she was a greaser, most of these socs would give their right arm to date her, and they'd deem Ponyboy insane for turning her down.

Angel wasn't flattered by the attention. She countered her friends straight away, "Oh, yeah, they're _great_! Do you guys wanna be there when I take one of these studs home to meet Tim? Didn't think so!"

The girls digested that. It was true, these guys might as well be stuffed animals as far as dating material for Angela Shepard.

"Okay… no guys at all then! We are three lone wolves," Hannah said forcefully.

Alicia was distracted by Angel's French book, the cover had graffiti declaring 'A.S. loves P.C.' "What are you, 12?" she droned.

"Shut up!" Angel blushed, as she tried to stuff the book back into her bag.

Hannah was too quick for her and snatched the book away. She grabbed a pen and scrawled something over the graffiti. She sat back smugly and handed the book back to Angel. Hannah had scrawled heavily over the graffiti so that it now read as 'A.S. loves J.C.'

"J.C.?" Angel questioned blankly.

"No guys, remember? There's only one man for you now," Hannah said as she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Angela Shepard loves _Jesus Christ_."

Angel rolled her eyes and she and Alicia followed Hannah out of the cafeteria.

By Saturday Angel was still angry, but it was Tim's birthday so she had to put on a brave face and host his party. She didn't really have a choice since the party was in her house and she was the mother figure in the house. She felt like it was her job to make sure her big brother had a good birthday.

She didn't have to do very much, word of a party spread quicker than Sylvia's legs - every greaser worth knowing would be attending, and Tim and the boys had already 'acquired' enough kegs and liquor to rival a brewery. All Angel did was put away breakables and hide any valuables.

It took the black-haired beauty three hours to get ready. Like many greaser girls Angel wore a lot of make up and over the top hair. She curled her hair and pinned it high on her head, wore heavy eye shadow and red lipstick. She knew Ponyboy would be at the party tonight and wanted to look perfect.

Angela liked Ponyboy because he wasn't like the dumb, tough guys she'd grown up with. She loved her brothers and the gang but the thought of dating a hood didn't appeal to her. She wanted a boyfriend who would listen and care for her. A guy that would provide for her, and get her out of her run down area. The only guy like that on the east side was Ponyboy Curtis, and even if he was quiet and a bit weird, she wanted him.

The party started, Angel had a few drinks and loosened up a bit. Her friends were there, but Hannah was with her ex-boyfriend and Alicia was flirting with Curly.

'_My brother_?' she mouthed across the crowded living room.

Alicia smiled apologetically, but Angela didn't really mind, she wasn't protective over her brothers the way they were of her. Still, it looked like that 'no guys' pact was null and void.

Hours passed, drinks were downed and the party was in full swing. She looked over at her brother and smiled. He was drunk and laughing, surrounded by buddies and girls; he definitely had a great birthday.

Suddenly out the corner of her eye Angela saw a flash of white-blond hair. Only one person in Tulsa had hair that bright: Dallas Winston. That meant Ponyboy had arrived too.

She allowed herself to look over but couldn't see Ponyboy; their whole gang were walking through the front door with a few girls in tow, there were just too many people to pick him out from the crowd.

Time passed and Angela was determined to have a good time. She'd flirted with a few guys and danced with a few girls. She'd all but forgotten about Ponyboy until she walked right into him. They crashed into each other as he was leaving the kitchen with two drinks, one of which was now down Angel's top.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he mumbled as his hands flinched backwards and forwards between them, wanting to pat her dry but aware that the drink was all over her cleavage. He sure looked funny.

"I'm guessing that drink was for me then?" Angel giggled as she wrung out her collar with her small palm.

"It was for my date actually," Ponyboy looked down awkwardly.

"It was a _joke_, Pony," Angel said as she walked passed him into the kitchen to get a napkin to pat herself down.

For a moment Ponyboy turned towards Angela as if to say something, but then he just refilled the glass and left the room.

Angel could feel the anger rising through her. She looked like an idiot covered in booze, and then he had thought she was serious about the drink being for her; how dense did he think she was? She felt tears rising and her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

In true Shepard style her emotions got too much for her and with a growl she bolted through the kitchen door into the night time breeze of her back yard. Her anger subsided as the cool air hit her face.

She took a few deep breaths as she fumbled for her carton of cigarettes. As she put one to her lips she patted her pockets realising she didn't have any matches.

"Need a light?" a voice came from the darkness.

Angela shrieked in shock as a lanky figure stepped towards her. "You scared me!"

"Gee, I'm sorry," the soft voice said.

"It's alright, I just didn't know anyone was out here." she said, accepting the lighter to light her cigarette. "Why are you out here?"

"Too crowded in there," the boy replied. "Parties ain't really my thing."

Angela looked at the boy. He was skinny but looked tough, his hair long and greased. He was dark, and his eyes were deep and beautiful. She'd never really notice him before, but she knew who he was. "You're Johnny, right?"

He nodded but said nothing. Angela knew he was quiet from what Dally had said about him, but it wasn't awkward; he made her feel calm.

Finally, he spoke. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Don't like the company," she said ruefully.

"Well golly, I don't know if my company is much better."

"Your company is just fine," Angel smiled.

He smiled too. He was cute when he grinned, his eyes lit up and he looked really friendly.

"Are you having a good night?" Johnny asked as he lit his own cigarette.

"Tim is, that's all that matters."

"Well that's not fair. You should be having fun too." Johnny said as he sat on the porch.

Angela sat next to him, silence forming between them once more. She'd sat close enough that her arm was touching his hand on the step above, his skin was soft. He smelt nice too, she thought.

"Are _you _having fun?" Angela asked, tilting her head to look at Johnny.

"I guess."

"You're not drinking," she noted, looking around for a beer bottle or cup.

"I don't drink, never had a taste for the stuff."

"It's all you'd taste on me." Angel said, and that kicked herself when she realised how that sounded. "I didn't mean…"

Johnny was really smiling then, laughing too - although he was trying not to. "It's okay, I get what you mean."

Angel laughed too. She didn't feel like an idiot around Johnny, she was totally at ease. "I guess you dig okay."

Talking ceased again and Angel realised Johnny was a lot like Ponyboy; he was quiet and thoughtful, but unlike Pony he was easy going, there was no tension in the air.

"I don't see you at school," Angel said as she stubbed out her cigarette.

"I'm still a junior," Johnny replied, looking embarrassed.

"Oh. I would be too, if I hadn't cheated on all my tests," she said comfortingly. "I'm not one for school, really; I just go to keep my Mom off my back."

"Tuff enough."

The sound of smashing glass erupted from inside the house, followed by men cheering.

"I don't even wanna know what that's about," Angel rolled her eyes as she looked back at the house.

"I'm guessing you'll be the one cleaning that up tomorrow?" Johnny asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair.

"You're not wrong. When you're the only girl in a gang of boys, you definitely have a role to play."

"I reckon we could do with that," Johnny said playfully.

"I doubt Ponyboy would want me around that much, even if I was cleaning and cooking for y'all."

Now it was awkward. Angel could tell Johnny had heard all kinds of things about her interest in Ponyboy, and his lack of interest in her. Lord knows what Pony had said about her. Johnny shifted about nervously, struggling to find a suitable way to respond. Angel felt her cheeks burn as she imagined all the names the Curtis gang had probably called her.

Johnny spoke barely louder than a whisper, "I know it's none of my business, but it's his loss."

"You're sweet, but you don't have to say that…"

"Heck, it's true. You're the most popular girl in Tulsa, you're pretty, and now I know for myself that you're a nice girl too. He's smart, but not all the time."

Angel beamed, the widest grin she could ever recall giving. This guy was something else; he'd turned her whole night around, and he was sincere - she didn't think he was spinning off a line, he just didn't seem the type.

She slowly moved her hand gently over the top of his. "Thanks." she whispered.

Johnny turned his hand underneath hers so that they were palm to palm, and she entwined her fingers with his. Turning her head to look at him, she could tell he was shocked at his own action of holding her hand. He was staring ahead, his eyes looking around the darkness wildly. Angel wondered if he was around girls much, he didn't seem bold or confident in talking to her, but she liked that. She leant over a kissed him on the cheek. As she moved back, he looked at her, startled.

"What was that for?"

"For being a nice guy," she replied simply.

He looked bashful and coy, Angel thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

They sat in silence a while longer, still holding hands. It was the most comfortable either of them had ever felt with a member of the opposite sex.

The back door opened, Johnny and Angela separated and stood up as fast as lightening, both turning around to see who was coming outside.

Hannah was stood by the door, her eyebrows raised and a grin across her face. "I was wondering where you got to," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I was just hanging with Johnny," Angela replied.

Johnny gave a wave of acknowledgement. "I should get back inside, check if the gang are still standing."

With that, he gave one long look at Angel and walked up the steps and back into the house.

As soon as the door closed Hannah smiled mischievously.

"Calm down, nothing happened," Angel said nonchalantly.

"You were holding his hand! Way to get back at Ponyboy, huh?"

"That had nothing to do with Pony," Angel said sternly, and she meant it. She paused for a moment, thinking of how to explain what had just happened. "He's a real sweet guy."

"Look at you!" Hannah cooed, "You like him!"

Angel smiled and suggested they get back to the party. As they were walking inside, Hannah linked arms with Angel and said thoughtfully, "Hey, I guess I was right after all."

"About what?"

"A.S. loves J.C." Hannah recalled, "Only I guess J.C. is Johnny Cade."

Angel giggled, thinking her friend may well be right.


End file.
